He's Mine No He's Mine
by GleeLover2014
Summary: Sebastian and Kurt fight over Blaine with music. What will Kurt think at the end?


(Bold Sebastian, Regular Kurt italics both)

I walked into the auditorium after he got a text from Sebastian saying they needed to talk. I walked onto the stage where he saw Sebastian waiting.

"What do you want other than my boyfriend?" I asked him.

"I think you should know that Blaine is actually mine. Trust me. There is no way he will be with you much longer they way we were acting yesterday." Sebastian smirked at me.

That's when the music started and neither of us noticed that Blaine had walked in the back

Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute

**uh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar**  
**Uh h**

Yeah, you do too but, hmm  
I just wanted to know do you know  
somebody named  
you know his name  
**  
Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name**

I just wanted to let you know, he's mine

**Uh,no, no he's mine**

_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk, face to face  
There is no way you could mistake him, for your man  
Are you insane

**See I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
Cause you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me**

See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say, what he told me  
He said, without me  
He couldn't make it through the day  
Ain't that a shame  
**  
And maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna take his time and that's all good  
All of my love was all it took**

_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused (__**confused**__)  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

Sebastian and I were glaring at each other for the beginning of the song. Now he started to walk around me.

**Must you do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know, it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it, girl it's true**

I think that you should realize  
And try to understand, why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside

**You can say what you wanna say  
What we have, you can't take  
From the truth, you can't escape  
I can tell the real, from the fake**

When will you get the picture  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away, it's my time to shine  
If you didn't know, the boy is mine

**You need to give it up**  
**Had about enough** (enough)  
**It's not hard to see** (to see)  
**The boy is mine** (the boy is mine)  
**I'm sorry that you **(sorry that you)  
**Seem to be confused** (seem to be confused)  
**He belongs to me** (he belongs to me)  
**The boy is mine **(the boy is mine)

I have to admit it was kind of fun to fight over my Blaine. I knew I would win in the end so why not have some fun with this.

You need to give it up (**ooh**)  
Had about enough (**had about enough**)  
It's not hard to see (**hes mine hes mine hes mine hes mine**)  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you (**I'm so sorry**)  
Seem to be confused (**you seem to be confused**)  
He belongs to me (**he belongs to me**)  
The boy is mine  
**  
You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games, I won't allow  
The boy is mine, without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel**

What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place that's in my heart  
Cause he was my love, right from the start

**You need to give it up**  
Had about enough  
**It's not hard to see**  
The boy is mine oohh  
I'm sorry that you (**I'm sorry that you**)  
Seem to be confused  
**He belongs to me**  
The boy is mine  
_  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
__The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused_  
**He belongs to me**  
The boy is mine

We were both panting and staring daggers into each others eyes. Neither of us noticed Blaine in the room until that moment.

"Kurt? Sebastian? What are you guys doing?" Blaine asked.

"Oh. Hey killer. How you doing from last night? Not too rough?" Sebastian addressed Blaine with a smirk.

"No not at all. Why do you ask?" Blaine looked a little embarrassed and confused at the same time.

"Just wanted to make sure you were still the same ol' sex on a stick like always." Sebastian looked Blaine up and down before slowly walking up to him to kiss him on the cheek.

Blaine didn't really react to it, which hurt me the most. I couldn't tell what was going on. "Well. I guess..I'll just leave you two alone so you don't have to hide anything anymore. Good-Bye Blaine. Sebastian...I guess you were." I started to turn around to hide the obvious tears in my eyes. I really thought Blaine loved me and only me but I'm just Kurt Hummel, nothing special and certainly nothing that Blaine once said I was.

"Kurt, babe, where are you going? I came in here to talk to you." Blaine walked over to me and grabbed my hand but I pulled it out of his grip.

"No. It's fine Blaine. Just go be with Sebastian. I kinda expected it to happen soon with someone because I mean..I'm nothing special. I'm not even normal so it was just a matter of time before someone came along and took my place. At least I got to be happy for once in my life. So don't be upset Blaine. Just be happy. Please." I started to walk away.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you stop right there and tell me what in the world you are talking about. I wanted to talk to you about coming you meet my family and you know how big of a deal that is for me since they don't really accept me for who I am. I love you, Kurt. Why are you trying to end us. I thought you wanted this, us. Can you just tell me what is going on or at least why. And Kurt..you're right you're not special. You are extraordinary and you are normal." Blaine gave me a sweet smile that made me melt inside.

"I just kinda figured now that you have Sebastian to be with he would make you much happier than I can. I mean I'm nothing compared to him just...just...gay-face Hummel. I love you Blaine. I want what is best for you and if that means making myself miserable then it will be worth it in the end." Tears were falling down my face by the time I was done talking.

Blaine brought his hand to my cheek and wiped away my tears. "Love, I am not going anywhere. Ever. I love you and one day we will be husbands. Now don't you dare call my future husband gay-face. He is beautiful inside and out. I don't want Sebastian, I. Want. You. Kurt. Please don't leave me." He hugged me tightly and let me cry into his shoulder. How did I ever get so lucky to have Blaine Anderson fall in love with me.


End file.
